


Perfection of Love

by yukarinnn



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukarinnn/pseuds/yukarinnn
Summary: 关于Sai Sahan获得他的Shehai那个任务的一个联想。Lyris猜测Rada al-Saran通过他对Gray Host的爱重获Shehai，但是无魂者有别的想法。---------------------------------------但是我想的太简单了，结果就是开车上路，半路熄火，推车上山，司机弃车而逃。脑洞废料倾倒，o不ooc我也不管了，写完其实不爽但也只能这样了。
Relationships: Rada al-Saran/Verandis Ravenwatch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Perfection of Love

阴暗的石洞里，石壁上的火把将石洞里的人和物照射出昏暗的轮廓，高大的瑞驰人头领坐在石头和树枝搭成的宝座上，他注视着他手下的勇士们挤在宝座前方，分作两股人流将宝座前方围出一片空地。这是一种示威，也是一种谨慎，几十双眼睛警惕地盯着站在空地上的人类吸血鬼。

天际的瑞驰人很少见到红卫人，但是古老灵魂向鬼婆和萨满的耳中窃窃私语时也会教导他们关于更遥远的土地的知识，金色和黑色的精灵，直立行走的大猫和蜥蜴，来自更遥远的陆地的深色皮肤的人类。红卫人看上去——至少这个红卫人看上去和那些对瑞驰虎视眈眈的帝国人一样装腔作势，但是红卫人和帝国人并不是盟友；瑞驰人对吸血鬼虽然没有什么好感，但这并非源自道德上的判断，只是生存竞争的本能。反而因为吸血鬼是阿莱西亚教团的眼中钉.所谓敌人的敌人可以成为朋友,这也是这样一个异乡人可以走进一个瑞驰部落的中心的原因。而且他也拿出了他的诚意来打通通往这个神秘中心的道路——这一段时间一直在骚扰瑞驰部落的帝国军队将领苍白干枯的头颅。

红卫吸血鬼要求见红鹰，瑞驰人的首领。他不愿意更多透露前来的意图。

“报上名来，吸血鬼。”红鹰用剑拨弄着被扔在地上的帝国将领头颅，眼睛却紧紧盯着面前的不死恶魔，部落鬼婆佝偻的身形隐没在宝座后方的阴影中窥视。

“我是Rada al-Saran，人们称我为灰烬领主。”瑞驰人人数上的优势并没有让Rada al-Saran露出一丝胆怯，他如同平常一样，悠闲地将手背在身后，轻蔑地看着这些野蛮的凡人。

但是这种态度不能太过明显，这次毕竟是有求于人。Rada将目光投向红鹰手里的剑，现在看起来，那只是一把普通的铁剑，令Rada al-Saran在意的，是红鹰在战场上使用这把剑的样子，炽热的火焰环绕剑身，尖端的火舌直冲天际，火焰仿佛是随着红鹰的意志而出生，也随着红鹰的意志而舞动，燃尽所斩之敌。

那模样就如同尤库达剑术大师挥舞自己所创造的Shehai一样。Rada想到这一点，心中泛起一点苦涩。几百年来沉迷于各种秘术的他，在Gray Host即将覆灭之际，才发现自己已经无法召唤出Shehai了，在短兵相接的战场，愚笨的凡人前赴后继用血肉之躯将战线一步步推进，失去Shehai的Rada同时也失去了在这样的战场上的优势，Gray Council失败了。

要实现他心目中的理想，Gray Council本就缺少一些关键性的东西，但这样的失败是难以忍受的。他知道Shehai的使用与自己的意志有关，但他想不到自己缺少了什么，几百年过去了，现在的他明明比只能和Leki打平手的过去的自己更加强大了，为什么Shehai反而不再听从他的召唤了呢？

红鹰饶有兴致的听完Rada讲述尤库达剑圣使用Shehai的传统，倒是毫不犹豫地同意了愿意将他自己习得火焰剑地方法告诉Rada。红鹰带着他走出瑞驰人居住地石洞，沿山路向下，这里是这个据点的圣地。被瑞驰人称作vateshrun的部落女巫询问过他们的目的之后，Rada跟随红鹰走进了一个隐蔽的山洞入口。

这里是一条幽深的隧道，地上藤蔓丛生，看起来已经有些日子没来过了，两侧石壁上插着的火炬照出了前方的一块石碑，藤蔓绕着石碑底部往上生长。石碑上刻着一些符号，这是瑞驰人的诗歌，红鹰抚摸着石碑，将其上的词句娓娓道来：

“红鹰，摸索向前，使命在前方等待。”

“这是什么，这是关于你的歌曲？”Rada皱眉问道，他期盼的是一个神秘的仪式或者一种苦修的方法，他可不是到这里来听瑞驰人对他们的首领歌功颂德的。

“这是一个预言，外来人。”红鹰嗤笑道：“乌鸦鬼婆们装神弄鬼的玩意儿，但是这上面所说的就是我获得我的火之剑的方法。”

隧道深处还有几块石碑。

“红鹰，摒弃杂念，勿向命运屈服。”

“让你的灵魂，你的爱意，你的生命尽情咆哮，盘旋飞升。”

“你的挚爱，你的生命，你的宝剑即会归来。”

这听起来就像废话，一个简单的冥想？冥想是任何剑圣修行中最基础的练习，怎么可能通过简单的冥想就……

Rada al-Saran陷入了沉思，但是自己有多久没做冥想了，在无法击败Leki的焦灼中，在接受了Molag Bal的“恩赐”之后却无法控制自己饥渴的疯狂中，即使是在Verandis帮助下，他平息了他的血渴，令他与自己的执念和解之后……

Verandis。

Rada突然打了个哆嗦，这个名字有很久没有出现在脑海里，自己早已忘记作为剑圣的本分，但是如果身边有那样一个朋友，自己所想的，所困扰的，所渴望的都可以毫无保留的分享给那个人，谁还需要自己孤独的冥想呢？

“这么简单的方法你还在考虑什么，不试试吗？”红鹰带着嘲讽的声音打断了Rada的思绪，“你这家伙真的是你所谓的尤库达人吗？怎么看起来和那些装模做样的黄皮精灵一样婆婆妈妈的。”

“连口音都一模一样。”红鹰朝地上啐了一口。

Rada哼了一声懒得分辨，但是红鹰的话在他脑子里回响，当一个记忆的裂缝被撬开，一切都自然而然地从记忆深处涌了出来。口音当然一模一样，他的泰姆瑞尔语是Verandis一句一句教给他的，他甚至不知道如何像一个泰姆瑞尔的“红卫人”那样说话。作为回报，他教会Verandis尤库达语，这样他们可以在信件里交换只有他们知道的小秘密而不必担心被那些他不够信任的同胞们看到。他们沉迷于练习新的语言，经常一整晚都呆在一起，他记起了Verandis为了纠正他的发音，一次次地抚摸他的嘴唇，他的喉咙。他记起了Verandis手指的触感，在他的牙床和舌头上摩挲。

最后记起的是Verandis的似乎还带有温度的嘴唇和湿润柔软的舌头，他的脸带着笑意压过来，语言练习被丢在一边。

Rada猛地睁开了眼睛，怎么会在这种时候想起这些事情。他清了清喉咙，向红鹰表示歉意，并询问具体应该冥想一些什么东西，这些石碑上的文字似乎过于抽象。

“我想要保护瑞驰人不被帝国人欺负，然后我听到了，古老灵魂回应了我”

昏暗的隧道突然被温暖的光芒照亮，红鹰手里所握的不再是那把冷冰冰的铁剑。火焰之剑安静的燃烧着。

Rada此时有些失望，这是什么意思？如果想着自己要守护的东西就能重新召唤出Shehai的话，他就不需要来这里了。

“我没有哪一天不想着壮大Gray Host，没有哪一天不想让我的同胞逃离魔神的奴役和凡人的捕猎，恐怕这没什么用。”

自己和红鹰有什么不同，也许这终究是只适合瑞驰人的把戏。

红鹰眯起眼睛盯着Rada看了一会儿忽然哈哈大笑。

“真是个装模做样的家伙，外来人果然都是这德行，谎话说多了连自己都骗倒了吧哈哈哈哈。”

“自己慢慢想吧，你是骗不了古老灵魂的。”红鹰转身向山洞入口走去。

尽管不愿意承认，Rada听懂了红鹰的意思。他本以为自己会对这个野蛮人对自己的质疑怒气冲天，但是他并没有。Gray Host当然是他要守护的东西，他的同胞他当然要带领他们从魔神的奴役和凡人的迫害中解放出来。因为这是他赋予自己的使命，这是他和Verandis的共同愿望，是他最珍视的约定。

Verandis。

他现在在干什么，仍然在执行他那不切实际的梦想吗？在这个世界上，让吸血鬼与人类永远和平相处，这怎么可能呢？吸血鬼对鲜血的渴求是本能，不要说凡人的鲜血了，就算是吸血鬼之间……记忆再次涌来，Rada闭上眼睛，Verandis的血液的鲜甜似乎在他的口腔中弥漫。

如果我们交换血液，那么通过使用Auramency，即使我们不在彼此身边也许也能够召唤出对方的样子。这是他们最甜蜜时期的奇思妙想，虽然最后证明这是不可能做到的，但是并不妨碍他们以此为借口放纵自己。身体紧贴，齿尖和舌尖在对方身体上游走，在最柔软的部位轻轻咬下。Rada记得Verandis火热的双手贴在他的背上扶在他腰上的触感，温热的呼吸吞吐在他的脖颈上，锁骨上突如其来的冰凉的刺痛以及……快感。

他们曾经是如此亲密无间，Verandis的梦想就是他的梦想，Verandis所爱的同胞就是他所爱的同胞，以他自己的方式。

Rada睁开眼睛，本来空无一物的右手上散发出柔和的光芒，他举起右手，看到了自己的Shehai。


End file.
